


This is Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki in Love

by qblackheart



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qblackheart/pseuds/qblackheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ode to Jensen and Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki in Love

**Author's Note:**

> My version of poetic prose to sum up (if that's even possible) the wonderful love between our dynamic duo.
> 
> Comments = Love!

_**This is Jensen Ackles in Love  
**_  
When Jensen met Jared, something clicked into place in the universe. Oh, he didn’t know it at the time, but he realized it later.

Jensen got bitten by the acting bug at a young age, but through the years, Hollywood had made him jaded, and more than a little disillusioned. He became reticent, pragmatic, politic. He was an enigma, never showing his hand in the game of life, as dictated by this artificial world he existed in. Existed. Not lived. There was a difference, and Hollywood had taught him that.

He still did it – he still acted – because it was his craft; it was his calling. But it had also taught him some hard life lessons; he had learned through the years that the only people he could truly trust were his family – they were the only ones who had been there through thick and thin, no matter what the situation, no matter the magnitude of the problem he had been facing at the time. 

When he decided to share himself, to make a friend, it was with careful consideration, and they had to be vetted out. He made discreet inquiries, ensured that they were trustworthy, confirmed they were who they claimed to be. Not surprisingly, he only called a handful of people his friends, and those people had been his friends for many years, because Jensen did not make friends easily, even if they had passed all his tests and friendship criteria. 

He made acquaintances though, several of them, all the time, but that was to be expected in his line of work – still, it never went beyond that. Whether in love or in friendship, he kept a barrier up, invisible walls to protect himself from pain or betrayal; he shared but he always held back too. No one ever got all of him. He didn’t allow it, and he actually didn’t think he’d known anyone who had wanted all of him. So he drew that impenetrable line around himself, and he never let anyone close enough to cross it. 

Meeting Jared Padalecki changed all that, and Jensen never once regretted it.

 _Hey._

 _Hey._

 _Where is everybody?_

 _There is nobody. Just you and me, pal._

Jared was a maelstrom. A veritable force of nature. But he was also kind and affectionate and generous and playful and sweet and he shone so brilliantly that Jensen was blinded, and dumbstruck, and awed. 

Jared was dimples and those funny little moles, warm golden skin and too-long legs, crooked little pinkies and stupid, floppy hair, and kaleidoscope eyes that couldn’t decide if they were hazel or green or blue or grey. 

Jared was booming, raucous laughter, and silly girly giggles, and a smile as big as Texas, and when he smiled at Jensen, it was always – without exception – heartfelt and honest, and Jensen felt privileged to be worthy of that smile.

Jared was boisterous hugs and public displays of affection and the arm slung across his shoulders, holding him close; Jared was his personal space.

Jared was – sometimes, Jensen thought, by sheer force of will alone, because it had happened so fast – his best friend, his closest confidante, his most ardent fan, his most candid critic. 

And after four years, after he asked Jensen to move in with him, to share his house, his dogs, and his life beyond the sets of  _Supernatural_...Jared was home.

And after five years, after the show ended and everyone was expected to part ways, Jensen found that he couldn’t let go, because now...Jared was love.

And after that, Jared was marriage, and Jared was family, and Jared was Daddy, and Jared was his past, his present and his future.

  
  
_  
**This is Jared Padalecki in Love**   
_   


When Jared met Jensen, something clicked into place in the universe. Oh, he didn’t know it at the time, but he realized it later.

Jared began acting early in his life, and he had had a blast doing it. Sure, he wasn’t going to win any awards any time soon, but it was the thrill that made him stick to it; acting was fun. You got to lose yourself in someone else’s skin for a while, you got a chance to live another life, you got an opportunity to have a viewpoint that maybe you wouldn’t have understood before. Hollywood was exciting and intoxicating, and he was happy to be a part of it.

He hadn’t realized how many people he would meet, how many personalities existed in the world, everyone a little bit different while staying more or less the same. He often wondered how he would have been changed by the people around him had he not been so grounded himself, and so close to his family, who supported him and cheered him on and loved him unconditionally.

He made friends; he made lots of them. People tended to be nice to you if you were nice to them. He didn’t allow himself to be hurt by them, but that was because he only rarely allowed things to upset him, because what would be the point of that? He never held a grudge. If he had been wronged, he tried to forgive and forget. It didn’t make him naive, he didn’t think; he hoped it made him human. A good person. Someone his family would be proud to call ‘son’ and ‘brother’. Someone the people around would be proud to call ‘friend’.

And he was as effusive with his friends as he was with his beloved dogs. He was loyal. He used to trust easily, but that had changed as he had gotten older and wiser, and that had been as it should be. He was affectionate, demonstrative; he was never afraid of showing someone special that he cared deeply for them whether it was a girl he loved or a guy like Chad. He never cut himself off from the people around him; he always gave all of himself, and if he got hurt, he really had no regrets, because this was his life, and he only got one shot at it and he wanted to make it memorable, whether those memories were going to be good or bad.

Meeting Jensen Ackles didn’t change any of that, it just meant more with Jensen.

 _Hey._

 _Hey._

 _Where is everybody?_

 _There is nobody. Just you and me, pal._

Jensen was a sliver of moonlight in the dark, a ray of sunshine when skies were grey. He was a cool, crisp breeze on a frosty Vancouver day, just as he was a hot, humid Texas night. He was full of grace and quiet confidence; he was strong, he was fearless and Jared was intimidated and inspired and spellbound. 

Jensen was gorgeous green eyes that flashed gold, infinite freckles and a sinful mouth, bowed legs and expertly coiffed hair, a sharp-cut jaw and those crinkles in the corners of his eyes, and so handsome and perfect and vibrant, that sometimes it was hard to look at him, but it was always harder to look away.

Jensen was soft, shy smiles, sarcastic smirks, and reserved little dips and tugs at the edges of his mouth that showed his displeasure or amusement. And when Jensen frowned, he was still beautiful. But Jensen laughing, Jared thought, was the best thing in the world, the best sound ever, more so when it was Jared who had made him laugh.

Jensen was the hand over his heart, the shoulder he could lean on, the body he could wrap himself around and melt right into; Jensen was his sanctuary.

Jensen was – in spite of Jensen himself – his best friend, his confidante, his most ardent fan, his most candid critic.

And after four years, after Jensen agreed to move in with him, to share his house, his dogs, and his life beyond the sets of  _Supernatural_...Jensen was home.

And after five years, after the show ended and everyone was expected to part ways, Jared found that he couldn’t let go, because now...Jensen was love.

And after that, Jensen was marriage, and Jensen was family, and Jensen was Dad, and Jensen was his past, his present and his future.

  
  
_  
**This is Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki in love...with each other.**   
_   
  


  
  
  
_  
**  
**   
_   
  
  



End file.
